MÍA
by muminSarita
Summary: De cómo Ginny comprendió en una noche que ya solamente podía pertenecerle a él.  -D&G- one-shot.


**Nota para mí misma: Mí misma! Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Este es mi auto-regalo de cumpleaños ¡pero también es un regalo para todas ustedes!**

**Gracias por seguirme y esperar mis actualizaciones… un año más.**

**-o-o-o-**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo**

**-o-o-**

**MÍA**

**-o-o-o-**

Pasé toda mi vida tratando de encajar en el rompecabezas, de hacerme un espacio entre sus amigos, dentro de sus horarios; años y años dedicados a hacerme un lugarcito dentro de sus ojos y en el fondo de su pecho, atormentándome a mí misma porque Harry Potter no me quería…

Hoy, viéndolo desde bien lejos, comprendo que en realidad nunca pertenecí a su rompecabezas ¡Por más que él mismo quiso hacerme espacio! Ya estaba todo ocupado por Ron, Hermione y un montón de fantasmas…

Lo comprendí todo, por supuesto, cuando lo contemple desde otros brazos:

Yo era muy joven entonces, pero nunca olvidaré la forma en que miraba, con esos ojos, tan duros a primera vista, tan fríos para quien no los conocía, pero que a mí, esa noche me quemaban.

Recuerdo vagamente que había una fiesta en Hogwarts, lo curioso es que la decoración, las luces e incluso las personas son borrosos en mi mente, sólo él no lo es. "Él". Draco Malfoy.

Hacia un año de la llamada "Caída" y recuerdo haber llegado al lugar del brazo de Harry, quien aún se esforzaba (y vaya que le costaba), en hacerme un espacio en su vida, aunque no dudo que me haya querido, tampoco dudo que había y siempre habrá cosas mucho más importantes (y peligrosas) que atender primero.

La verdad es que no estoy segura en qué momento Draco se acercó a mí y me pidió que bailáramos. No, tampoco sé por qué acepte. Probablemente porque ya estaba aburrida de esperar a que Harry terminara de saludar a todos y quisiera bailar conmigo.

El primer recuerdo que tengo claro esa noche, fue que note que la educación sí importa: Draco Malfoy es un excelente compañero de baile. El segundo, es que me estaba mirando intensamente, demasiado intensamente.

Aún tengo el vestido de satén beige que estaba usando esa noche, era halter y me llegaba a la mitad de las piernas. Cuando Fleur lo diseñó para mí, jamás pensé que tan inocente modelo sería capaz de invocar ese tipo de mirada de parte de mi compañero.

Sé que me quede perdida un buen rato, hechizada por sus ojos. Bailando al ritmo que él me imponía, dejando que sus hábiles brazos me hicieran girar… todas las piezas que a él se le dieron la gana.

Hasta que se detuvo.

Y me tomo de la mano.

Y lo siguiente que recuerdo, es que estaba corriendo detrás de él, aferrándome a su mano como si fuera a morir al soltarla. Hasta que también eso se detuvo.

Ni si quiera me fijé por cuál camino corrimos, pero llegamos a un pasillo solitario, donde apenas y llegaba un retazo de la música que llenaba el comedor de Hogwarts. Y Draco aún estaba sosteniendo mi mano.

-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero –le escuché susurrar en mi oído –, y te quiero a ti, pelirroja.

Estaba demasiado cerca de mí…

Y creo que intente empujarlo con la mano que tenía libre, sólo conseguí que me tomara ambos manos y las pusiera a los lados de mi cabeza, llevándome contra la pared y acercándose mucho más a mí.

También sé, que en ese momento, me golpeo con fuerza la idea de que siempre había querido que Harry viniera a mí exactamente de ese modo.

-Yo te conozco, niña Weasley –volvió a decir en mi oído y su aliento me erizó la piel -. Sé que nunca te podrá hacer feliz Potter.

-¿Y tú sí? –alcancé a preguntarle antes de que me respondiera la pregunta, a su modo…

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios, que estaban sobre los míos.

Si tengo que describirlo, diría que Draco besa con una seguridad tremenda, que te descoloca, que te hace pensar que fue él quien invento los besos en primer lugar.

Estuvo jugando con mis labios un rato, y siguió con mi boca, mis mejillas, mi cuello… y se detuvo para mirarme.

No sé porque no lo noté antes, pero estaba magnífico esa noche, con sus cabellos plateados peinados hacia atrás pero sin gomina, su túnica negra con cuello mao, y viéndome de ese modo, como si yo fuera algo realmente brillante.

-Vas a ser mía –me declaró con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, ya no recuerdo nada más de aquella noche, sé que se retiró y que me quedé absolutamente confundida en el medio del pasillo.

Estuve recibiendo lechuzas durante días, no sé si eran amenazas pero traían pequeñas notas como: "Con Potter no serás feliz", "Vamos a estar juntos", "Un día serás mía", "Sé que eres para mí" y por el estilo.

Hasta el día en que se presentó a la puerta de mi casa y me llevo con él.

Recuerdo que me dio una larga explicación acerca de que siempre le habían gustado mis rizos rojos y mi espíritu libre y de que su padre no lo permitía pero que ya no le importaba porque había ido a parar a Azkaban y que él estaba dispuesto a pasar lo que fuera necesario por conseguirme porque sabía que ninguno iba a poder ser feliz sin el otro.

Y aunque me impacto al principio, sé que a partir de ese día mi vida fue como un sueño, y que en ese sueño, yo vivo en el cielo o algún lugar parecido.

Ahora mismo, me he olvidado de dónde estamos. Tengo apenas conciencia de su voz… pero sé que están sus ojos, y que me está mirando intensamente.

Creo que… no, no puede ser.

-¿Ginny? -¿realmente está sucediendo?

¿Por qué esta ahí abajo? ¿Está… ¿Está… ¿Está pidiéndome que me case con él?

Mis rodillas acaban de perder la capacidad de sostenerme por lo que estoy de rodillas junto a él y no, no he podido hacer otra cosa que besarle, besarlo con todo el ímpetu del que soy capaz. Mientras él, desliza un anillo en mi dedo.

-Te dije que ibas a ser mía –me dice finalmente y su sonrisa es radiante.

Ahora, feliz prisionera de sus brazos, comprendo que no estaba mi lugar junto a Harry Potter, su rompecabezas está completo sin mí y eso está bien.

Draco y yo, somos un rompecabezas aparte, uno para el otro y nada más… y cuando Draco recarga la frente en mi pecho, sé que es él quien pertenece a este sitio.

Y que tal como predijo, yo sólo puedo ser feliz a su lado. Suya, por siempre.

DG

D-G

D-G - D-G

^^ Espero que les haya gustado!

Nunca antes había escrito en 1a persona, no sé si se me da bien...

:D No estaría mal que ahora me regalaran muchos reviews ;)


End file.
